Adicciones por Amor
by MyshGOMEZ
Summary: El destino, los separo. El es lo que siempre quiso, lo que toda mujer quiere. Ella es lo que jamas deseo. La vida de ella cambiara , cuando lo vuelva a ver,   pero & si el es demaciado para ella? Ella tiene dos adicciones, ¿Cual podra mas en su vida?
1. Adiccion por AMOR

1-Capitulo:

**tenemos a nuestra alma gemela**

Corría desesperadamente para la Push, la carretera se me hacia eterna, me metí entre el bosque, me sentía perdida, pero después recobre el sentido de mi camino, lo conocía muy bien

-Jake-grite antes de llegar a su casa, el estaba apenas subiendo a un auto, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, apenas me miro corrió hacia mí, y yo hacia él, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas…- no te vayas- dije ya llorando,

aunque me prometí que no lo haria no llores- seco mis lagrimas , con sus dedos

- yo tampoco quiero irme Ness…no quiero dejarte-hundí mi cara en su pecho

-dijiste que no me dejarías…y menos con lo que acaba de suceder

-no quiero dejarte- el aun susurraba-volveré lo juro…

-por favor…- el me separo y me miro a los ojos, Jamás olvidaría esa mirada, sus ojos café, intento sonreírme, metió la mano a su bolso del pantalón, me tomo una mano y me entrego algo, lo mire, era una cadena y tenía un colguije era un corazon que tenia gravada, "nos pertenecemos".

-Tengo que irme- mis lagrimas empezaron a caer, La madre de Jacob salió de su casa muy enojada y me miro, su mirada cambio cuando se poso en la mia, tome la mano de Jacob, el beso mi mano , su madre me veía con lástima porque sabía que me lastimaba, la mire con odio, al saber que se llevaba a mi mejor amigo.

-por favor esto se puede arreglar de otra manera- grito Billy el padre de Jake saliendo de su casa

-no… de ninguna manera se puede arreglar, ni si quiera sé si de esta pueda- le contesto la madre de Jake. Mis lágrimas salían silenciosamente. La madre de Jacob se acerco, a donde estábamos y tomo a jake de la mano, jalándolo con cuidado al auto, yo no soltaba su mano… Billy me miro y se acerco a mi, hizo con cariño que soltara la mano de jake, Ella se llevo a Jacob, Billy me abrazo cuando el auto empezó a partir, mi corazón se quebraba, después de todo él había sido siempre como mi segundo padre, lo abrace y mis lagrimas no cesaron.

-porque se lo llevo Billy-dije llorando,

-ven- me cargo y entramos a su casa, me dio un té , me tapo con una manta – algunas veces, las personas se enamoran erróneamente…creen que se enamoran y que son el uno para el otro..pero no es así, & los niños lo pagan

-ella no era para ti?- el me sonrío negando, pero la tristeza estaba en su mirada

-todos los que llegamos a esta tierra…tenemos a nuestra alma gemela- lo mire, entonces yo también tenía una?- te llevare a tu casa- asentí secándome las lagrimas con mis manos. cuando llegamos a casa, Billy me ayudo a bajar, y tocamos la puerta. mi padre parecía un zombi, me miro extrañado,

-dónde estabas?- me pregunto con la voz ronca de tanto llorar, mi madre hacia 1 mes que había muerto

-fue a la Push- mi padre negó y tomo mi mano,

-sube a tu habitación amor- dijo mi padre, asentí, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras me quede a la mitad, escucharía lo que le diría Billy a mi padre-que paso Billy…por que estas así

-Rebecca se acaba de llevar a mi hijo- dijo con la voz llorosa

-pero por qué?

-tiene otra pareja-tape mi boca para que no se escuchara- no sé si volveré a ver a Jake- mis lagrimas caían- solo tiene 8 años mi hijo!- dijo sin esperanza,

-oh Billy- dijo mi padre- lo siento tanto amigo, pero Jake cumplirá la mayoría de edad y vendrá…lo buscaremos , hasta encontrarlo-

-gracias amigo, muchas gracias-

-esto también afectara a mi hija- dijo mi padre- ella quiere mucho a Jake…su mejor amigo-

-lo sé…y mas por lo que sucedió…- dijo Billy- tienes todo mi apoyo y lo sabes verdad? Ella y tu son mi familia…

-gracias Billy, lo que me preocupa es que solo tiene 7 años…- subí a mi habitación…me recosté en la cama y las lagrimas volvieron a salir,

tome la cadena en mis manos y la abrace contra mi pecho,

- nos pertenecemos- susurre & sin sentirlo me quede dormida.


	2. Regresando a casa

Por fin… por fin saldría de este asqueroso lugar, hoy tendría mi libertad de nuevo, mire desesperada el reloj en la pared blanca, faltaban aun 20 largos minutos, estaba sentada en la silla de siempre , la señora Susan me miro

-Esperas algo- asentí

-No lo sabes Susan- dijo Jesica, rodee los ojos-Ness ya se va, por lo visto es más fuerte que varios…no Renesmee?

-puede ser- le di una amarga sonrisa, en este lugar no hice amigos, porque simplemente, no me quedaría aquí porque quería…si no por la culpa de papá…bueno, por mi culpa.

-no te da miedo?-dijo recargándose, en la mesita donde estaba Susan, la mire sin entender y ella sonrió- que te olviden…por lo regular siempre llegan antes…y faltan 17 minutos

-basta Jessica- dije cansada, había tenido suficientes problemas con Jessica lo que había retrasado mi salida, digamos que bueno…me catalogaron como un persona muy…agresiva, impaciente, intolerable…pero esta chica podía hacer que hasta el mismo Jesucristo se quitara los clavos y los pusiera en ella.

-si Jessica basta- dijo Susan- estoy muy orgullosa de ti Ness…espero no verte por aquí de nuevo…me encantaría encontrarte en otro lugar menos aquí

-& así será Susan- ella fue la única buena persona que encontré en ese lugar. Aparte de otra…pero no hablaría de El...aun no olvidaba.

-Srita: Swan- me llamo una chica rubia, no mas grande que yo, su bata azul y pantalón blanco, me demostraba que tenía que tenerle algún tipo de respeto, su cabello estaba recogido en una cebolla, suspire, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta. Asqueroso lugar, los pasillos se me hacían eternos, llegue a la otra recepción para recoger mis otros objetos personales

-vaya ahora eres tu Swan- dijo el asqueroso de Tyler, era un enfermero de ahí, pero lo odiaba, se quería propasar con todas, y con algunas muy fáciles como Jessica si lo lograba, después de que trato de hacerlo con migo más de 2 veces y no le funciono, dejo de intentarlo, pero el también era motivo de mis retrasos de salidas. persona Agresiva yo? bah. me tendió la hoja que tenía que rellenar, mi nombre completo, Renesmee Carlie Swan peso: por ahora 50 kilos estatura 1:63, cuando llegue aquí…a los 15, por qué? por drogas, si por drogadicta y loca. firme y le avente la hoja.-no quiero que te vayas, aun no te estreno…-rio como loco

-cállate y dame mis cosas- no era una persona amigable, y como serlo aquí encerrada en este maldito lugar?

-estúpida- dijo poniendo mis cosas en la barra, me acerque para susurrarle

-escucha imbécil- el me miro asustado- me ir…y estaré en las calles paseando…tu no vives aquí, tal vez nos encontremos fuera…- el trago saliva, tome mi cadena…la que siempre me había acompañado y la puse en mi cuello.

-lárgate…a ver si hoy puedes dormir- dijo y levante mi dedo corazón hacia él, estúpido. Salí a una sala donde me recogería quien viniera, y si no venia nadie…tomaría un taxi, Salí de ahí pero ya estaba un hombre con una mirada preocupada y los brazos a los costados, mirando una de las ridículas pinturas que había.

-Charlie- susurre, el se giro y me dedico una gran sonrisa, para después abrazarme

-Cariño-lo abrace respirando su aroma- vamos a casa…este lugar no me gusta

-no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo- me abrazo por los hombros y el llevaba la mitad de mi equipaje, yo llevaba la otra. subimos a la patrulla, Si aun era jefe de policía…platicamos de mil cosas, de cómo me había ido y el que estaba muy feliz y orgulloso de mi, sonreí. llegamos a casa. estaban 2 autos fuera de ella, ya no recordaba cómo era mi casa, a que olía mi hogar, respire profundo llenando mis pulmones de este aire maravilloso. entre a casa y para mi sorpresa estaba ahí Rosalie mi rubia amiga, & su mellizo, Jasper

-NESS!- grito y salto sobre mí, me abrazo con una fuerza que no recordaba, la abrace, hacia ya 6 años que no abrazaba a alguien…- oh amiga-dijo llorando y sin saberlo yo también lo estaba haciendo, caían lagrimas sin parar, me pegue mas a Rosalie y respire su perfume, sonreí, aun era Rosalie mi mejor amiga. se separo un momento y me miro, limpio las lagrimas de mis ojos con la yema de sus dedos, no sabía si lo hacía para ver si lo que había debajo de mis ojos era pintura o eran ojeras, que la verdad eran eso..ojeras, hacia 6 años que no dormía bien.

-Ness-dijo Jasper , lo abrace con fuerza, el olía igual..a libros, ese encantador aroma a libros. me soltó y me beso la frente, también estaba ahí Sue.

-Mi querida Niña- me abrazo besando mi mejilla- quieres comer- me tomo el rostro entre sus manos, asentí- ven, ven siéntate,-me llevo a la mesa y me senté, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía NADA de esto, sonreí en verdad feliz, Rosalie y Jasper se sentaron enfrente de mí, Charlie a un lado, Sue sirvió, macarrones con queso y lasaña, Tocaron la puerta, Charlie se levanto y abrió la puerta, mire la cara de sorpresa que tenia ,

-Hola tío- reconocí de inmediato esa voz…Irina. Rosalie me miro y después a Jasper,

-hola hija, que bueno que viniste- la hizo pasar abriendo mas al puerta

-gracias…- entro, y ahí la pude ver mejor, su delgada y alta figura, sus piernas delgadas y largas, su cabello negro hasta la cadera, - por dios Ness, regresaste- dijo con una falsa felicidad que solamente notaríamos los mellizos y yo.

-estoy aquí – me encogí de hombros, papa entro con maletas, me quede mirando sin entender lo que pasaba. el me miro pero no dijo nada solo esquivo mi mirada. Después de varios minutos, todos estábamos de nuevo en la mesa… comimos todos, y la verdad comí como si nunca hubiera comido, pero esto no se comparaba con la asquerosa comida de ese lugar.

-has espacio para el pastel-dijo Sue riendo, asentí algo avergonzada, pero Vamos esta era mi casa también. Sue trajo el pastel tenía una gran "Bienvenida Carlie" sonreí , partimos el pastel y comimos juntos. dio la noche, y todo se habían ido con la promesa de regresar mañana, Rosalie fue la primera que me aparto de los demás, diciendo ELLA ES MIA, me toca salir con ella primero. nadie puso objeción conociendo a é bueno que ella no estaba en ese lugar donde yo… porque si no la loca seria ella, besaron mis mejilla y se fueron los mellizos, no sin antes Rosalie me susurrara "te has perdido de mucho, sere tía" la mire con los ojos muy abiertos y despues mire a Jasper que se despedia de Charlie, ella me hizo una seña con su dedo, para que guardara silencio, asenti & ahoro como podria dormir? seria tia Rosalie...Jasper papá DIOS me perdi de tantas cosas por estar encerrada. Un poco mas tarde los hijos de Sue vinieron por ella, pero no entraron, a casa.

-tío donde dormiré?- dijo Irina cuando ya estabamos solos, claro con la cara de MUSTIA que la caracterizaba.

-en la habitación de huéspedes cielo- a veces aborrecía que papa fuera tan, tierno con la familia.

-bien entonces…buenas noches- beso la mejilla de mi padre y después la mía- estoy muy contenta de que regresaras- le di una falsa sonrisa, y rodee los ojos, papa entrecerró los ojos desde atrás, solo me encogí de hombros, ella subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. suspire.

-bueno papa, me iré descansar-el asintió y me dio un beso en la frente,

-si necesitas algo dímelo- asentí, subí y entre a mi habitación la cual estaba igual desde que me fui, estaba demasiado cansada, me metí a la ducha y con agua caliente me duche mis músculos se relajaron , lave mi cabello corto, lo había cortado de desesperación en esa maldita clínica, aun me estremecía recordarlo. me puse mi pijama, seque mi cabello y entre a la cama. ya estaba por cerrar los ojos, cuando escuche ruidos abajo, no les prese atención mis ojos se cerraban, ya no sabía si estaba despierta o dormida, aunque lo más probable es que estuviera dormida, entro alguien a mi habitación, me asuste pero al sentir su mano entre mi cabello, me tranquilice, beso mi clavícula y respiro mi aroma, estaba tan cerca que yo respiraba el perfume de él...era el. luche por abrir mis ojos encontrarlo y abrazarlo, pero fue inútil, no tenía fuerzas y él se había ido.


End file.
